Problem: Brand X soda advertises, ``We will give you 20$\%$ more soda than Brand Y for a total price that is 10$\%$ less than Brand Y's price!'' What is the ratio of the unit price of Brand X soda to the unit price of Brand Y soda? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: Let $v$ be the volume of soda in Brand Y, and let $p$ be the price of Brand Y soda. Thus, the volume of soda in Brand X is $1.2v$, and the price of Brand X soda is $.9p$.

It follows that the unit price of Brand X soda is $.9p/1.2v = 3p/4v$, and the unit price of Brand Y soda is $p/v$. The ratio of these unit prices is: $$\dfrac{\dfrac{3p}{4v}}{\dfrac{p}{v}} = \boxed{\frac{3}{4}}.$$